


Living Legend

by curiously_me



Series: Rebirth Trilogy [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is sent back to Middle Earth to help Elrond of Rivendell back from the brink of depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Release from Mandos' Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish translations are listed in the end notes, but are also formatted so that you can hover over the elvish to see the translation while reading.

"Your time here has come to an end, Glorfindel of Gondolin.  You have a choice; you may live here in Valinor, with your fallen comrades, or you may return to Middle-Earth and protect those who escaped the fall of Gondolin."  Mandos, the keeper of the Houses of the Dead, told the golden-haired elf kneeling before him. 

"Who..."  Glorfindel's voice cracked from lack of use.  "Who survived for me to protect?"  He asked, unable to believe that any had escaped.  The enemy had attacked the city with far too many to overcome or escape.

"Come, I will show you."  Mandos said, turning and walking down a hallway and around a corner.  Glorfindel found himself following the Valar at a respectful distance.

As Glorfindel rounded the corner, one of Vairë's tapestries came into view.  It showed Glorfindel's fight and fall with the Balrog and, standing in the background were the remnant that had survived the initial attack.

One child stood caught Glorfindel's eye.  Eärendil, son of Tuor and Idril.  It seemed to his memory that the child was to be of great importance.

They continued down the hall, past many more tapestries, until Mandos stopped at one which Vairë had only just hung upon the wall.  She stepped aside and Glorfindel saw two elf children watching in horror as their mother cast herself into the sea, leaving them to be taken captive by the sons of Fëanor.

"These are the twin sons of Eärendil."  Vairë, the Weaver, said,  "The eldest is Elrond, he and his descendants will be known as the Peredhel.  The younger is Elros, he will choose the mortality of men and will become the first king of Numenor."

Glorfindel was confused.  What did the sons of Eärendil have to do with him, he wondered.

"If you decide to return to Middle-Earth, Elrond Peredhil will be your charge.  There will be a ship moored at Alqualondë and, depending on your decision, it will leave for the western shores of Middle-Earth in seven days time."  Mandos said.  Mandos turned to lead Glorfindel to the gates and as he did, Vairë spoke once more.

"Elrond will need you.  He will need someone of great strength that he can fall back upon.  The Peredhil will become acquainted with more sorrow than any other of the Eldar."  She said, turning back to her tapestry, her voice full of sadness.

"I will travel to Tirion.  I will choose my path there."  Glorfindel said when he and Mandos reached the gates.

"Good.  I wish you safe travels, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower."  Mandos said, as the Noldor left his halls.  "May you never visit my halls again.  Farewell."

Glorfindel stepped out into the clear night.  Before Mandos closed the gates completely, he turned and asked.  "What will happen to the Peredhil, if I do not return to Middle-Earth?"

"They will cease to exist."  The finality of the words was echoed as the gates closed.  Glorfindel wondered why he had been released from the halls, but not reborn into a new body.  He also wondered just who this Elrond Peredhil was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Peredhil: Half-elf


	2. Tirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel makes his way to Tirion where he finds a friend he never expected to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this part is terribly rushed, but I feel like it just needs to be posted. I have been "tweaking" this series for YEARS and will probably continue to do so for many years to come until I am satisfied with the results.
> 
> I absolutely LOVE the ideas I have for this story and I feel like I've poured so very much of myself into the writing of it that I can only hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Elvish translations are listed in the end notes, but are also formatted so that you can hover over the elvish to see the translation while reading.

Glorfindel traveled tirelessly for three days, walking well into the night and, on the eve of the fourth day, he found himself at the Mansions of Aulë. There he received a horse of great stature. The horse, called Fëa, bore him swiftly to the city of Tirion, only a days ride from Alqualondë.

"I will be ready to leave in a short while, Fëa. If you prefer, you may run free until I call for you." Glorfindel said, heading into the city.

As he walked down the crowded streets, Glorfindel's attire drew many questioning looks. In his armor, he knew that he looked out of place in this peaceful city. Glorfindel was about to leave Tirion, without so much as a backwards glance, when he heard a single voice rise above the clamor of the street.

> "Lo! the flame of fire and fierce hatred

> engulfed Gondolin and its glory fell,

> its tapering towers and its tall rooftops

> were laid all low, and its leaping fountains

> made no music more on the mount of Gwareth,

> and its whitehewn walls were whispering ash."

During the verse, Glorfindel had followed the voice to it's keeper. What he found filled him with such a joy as he had not felt for ages. There, sitting on the edge of a fountain, was Glorfindel's friend of old, Ecthelion, the Lord of the people of the Fountain.

"Apparently, an age was not wasted waiting to hear such a voice as yours." Glorfindel said, striding up to his friend.

"Glorfindel!" Ecthelion cried, nearly dropping his flute in his surprise. Many people stopped when they heard the name spoken, tears leaping to their eyes at the memories it invoked.

"I have been told that's my name. What would you know of it? O, great lord of the Fountain." Glorfindel asked.

A silence settled heavily over the square. It was broken suddenly when Ecthelion, sinking to the ground, burst into tears and laughter both.

"It is you! You've been allowed out of Mandos' halls finally. I've missed you so very much, my old friend." Ecthelion cried, embracing Glorfindel as the golden-haired elf knelt beside his friend.

"Come, we must get you out of that armor. It isn't needed here and I'd wager that it's rather cumbersome trying to go about your day wearing it." Ecthelion said, when he got a hold of his emotions. He stood and, pulling Glorfindel to his feet, led him to his home.

"Here, have a seat, I'll see what I have that you will be able to wear." Ecthelion said, opening his closet and rummaging through it.

"Unless one of us has changed dramatically in the physical sense, I am still not going to fit into your clothes, Ecthelion." Glorfindel told his friend.

Ecthelion paused before answering.

"Well, I remembered that you were broader in the shoulder than I, so I had a few things made in your size. You have to understand... you know that... just in case." At that, he broke down again, crying. "I've been hoping for so long that you'd be allowed to live again. Out of all of us, you deserved it the most."

Hearing his friend's voice, so full of loneliness, made Glorfindel wonder just what had happened to make Ecthelion so very sad. He stood and, turning Ecthelion toward him, pulled his friend into his arms. Ecthelion grasped at Glorfindel's breastplate as he wept.

Glorfindel knew from experience that his friend would not be able to stay on his feet when in such a state. He wrapped an arm behind Ecthelion's back and with the other, Glorfindel stroked his friend's hair, trying to calm the fountain-lord.

The sun was setting when Ecthelion awoke. He was emotionally drained and had fallen into a dreamless sleep from his earlier tears.

Now, as he looked around, Ecthelion saw Glorfindel standing on the balcony, staring out at the sea. He shone in the light as a flame rekindled; the sight of which had not been seen since for many an age, not since the fall of Gondolin.

"Could we have done more to save Gondolin?" Glorfindel asked, "If we had not been so arrogant, had not let our guard down, would Gondolin still stand?"

The city of Tirion had been fashioned after Gondolin and the sight of it had many memories resurfacing in Glorfindel's mind, causing him to ask himself certain hard questions. Shaking his head, Glorfindel turned back to his friend.

"How can I not choose to protect the child? What will happen to him if I take the wrong path once more?" He asked himself, heart consumed entirely by his worries. Just as he stepped back inside, Glorfindel cried out as images flashed through his mind.

_The child, Elrond, crying in pain as his mother left._

_Years later, weeping over his brother's body._

_And, even further into the future, being forced to leave his children behind, not knowing if he would ever see them again._

Glorfindel gasped as pain swept through him. Sinking to his knees, Glorfindel saw in his mind's eye... Elrond collapsing, utterly defeated, in the heart of a volcano.

Grey eyes met a pair of striking blue, as Elrond spoke. "Cuil nîn navi caimlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Fëa: Spirit  
> Cuil nîn navi caimlin: My life is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Peredhil: Half-elf


End file.
